A host apparatus may implement a protection mechanism to provide a trustworthy operating environment, e.g., by assuring that the host only executes trustworthy code.
Conventional protection mechanisms may include adapting a host processor, e.g., by hardware modifications, to perform a host-based secure Boot process to load only trustworthy code. The adaptation of the host processor may be complex and/or expensive.